The Digital World: Secrets Revealed
by omeganaruto
Summary: After waking up, Daigo finds himself alone in the digital world. His friends and his digimon partner all disappeared. The Tamer heads off to find his friends, and discover what is going on. multi-verse cross over.


The Digital World: Secrets revealed

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1:<em>

_Go-en -o saIE _

It was then that the child's eyes snapped open. His body lurched itself forward, gasping as the air left his body. Tears streaming down his cheeks, shock from before beginning to take full effect on him. Memories began surging through his mind, his body rolled over as he doubled in pain.

"Why?" he questioned into the ground, his tears seemingly subsiding. "Why did Lucemon, betray us?" the image of the once kind angel that saved his life, changing into the half demon. "Why was he…?" the true question was, out of one eye, why was he crying while attacking them. "Some nerve… *wince*… taking pity on us!" he chuckled, the pain leaving.

"How are you doing… Jer-SAmon?" Turning his head, he was hoping to see the red devil Digimon. His eyes snapped opened as he saw no one beside him, no one anywhere.

"Rune, Shunji! Daigo's body quickly jerked up, his eyes scanning anywhere. Everywhere. There, settling around him, a fog began to take over the area. All Daigo could tell was that he was probably on the outskirts of a forest, even then he couldn't tell.

"BradEmon! WHERE ARE YOU GUYS!" pulling himself up onto his feet, he was hoping at least for the smallest to answer him. He was wrong. The child stood there, listening to the sound of his own echo.

"Where is everyone?" Daigo questioned to him self, he decided to take the initiative. He knew that moving in a fog was dangerous, especially in this world. He couldn't worry about that, he needed to find his friends, his partner.

"Why is it so thick?" Placing his hand to a nearby tree, the dark haired boy tried to take in his surroundings. All around himself he could see perhaps 2-4 trees out in every direction before everything begins to fade into the mist. He stood for a minute to figure out what his next move should be.

_I can't wait, lets go!_

Daigo couldn't concentrate on the noise, his hand quickly went straight to his nose. With the voice came a horrible smell.

The smell was truly terrible. It was like a smell of a Digimon that never took care of it self, like it just laid out in the sun all day, as if swimming in a pool of its own heated sweat. Their was something else in that smell that truly override the rest of it, but the "goggle" head couldn't think about it, he just watched as he saw the contents of his stomach spread on the ground.

The putrid smell began to disappear as the smell of his vomit quickly surrounded him, filling his nostrils with its sickness. It was still more easier to handle then the last smell. Daigo gave himself a little rinse of his mouth with spit, as he did his best to spit out anything that was left over. He needed to get out of there soon.

He wasn't able to move a bit, as that smell once again struck him once more. This time stronger then last time. He tried again to plug up his nose to keep him from smelling, but as last time he could easily taste it even more stronger. What ever it was, the source of the smell was getting closer. A noise quickly grew louder as the child looked off into direction, trying to ignore the horrible taste.

They were to far away to make out in the fog, but their silhouettes started to come into views. He couldn't make them out to precise, but the creatures species were distinguishable. It was a group of Numemon, or at least one of their closer sub-species, that was heading this way. Daigo released the breath that he was holding, it was just a group of those Digimon that were heading his way, nothing that was a threat.

Plop…

The smell became stronger, piercing right through his attempted "blockade." What ever it was a bit of it fell near him, thrown at him. He looked down to see what exactly it was that was thrown at him, but his eyes began to tear up from the horrible stench, His eyes blurry he could tell it was not an average Numemon weapon that was thrown. He wasn't able to stay and study this substance, as the sound of the scuffling Digimon became more faster, and became more closer.

Daigo rushed through the woods, he had to escape them, somehow. The Numemon were on him, their odor following him. He could hear the splat of every attempt of whatever they were tossing, each one sounded like it was getting closer and closer.

The leader's head began try to make sense of everything. Why were the Digimon chasing him? What were they throwing at him? And where was everyone else? Were they attacked by the Numemon as well? Were They attacked by different Digimon? There were many questions flooding into his mind, but no answers. His mind was concentrated on where everyone was, he didn't realize what had just happened then.

Daigo began to struggle and flail around. One of the Digimon had actually latched onto his back, holding on like its life depended on it. The tamer tried to grab the slug like creature, but it was in the spot that he could not reach. Any part of the Digimon he could get a hold of, his hands would just slip because of some kind of slime that covered its body. Daigo continued to struggled, but he continued to run, if he didn't more Digimon would probably latch on to him.

As he continued through the woods with the Digimon still throwing whatever it was at him and the Digimon on his back, he got an idea to remove one problem. Daigo quickly picked up the pace, the images of the trees moving by him faster and faster. With one swift movement, he leapt into the air with a quick spin, his back aimed for the target. The forest echoed with a sickening thud.

The Digimon that was attached to began to lose his grasp, enough to pry the Numemon off of the boy. The child, without looking, quickly tossed the Digimon into the air.

"Get Away From ME!" the slug was met with the side of the tamer's foot. With another sickening thud, the Digimon bounced off a tree and landed near its herd. The Digimon all stood in place, still out of sight to be detailed. They just stood waiting, watching the child.

"Crap!" Daigo said, looking at the Digimon that stood before him. "_That stunt of mine really took a number_" he was stricken with pain, as his back began to holler for attention. The child continued to watch the Digimon before him, they were motionless. The Digimon he knocked down began to "stand" it self back up, it didn't seem like it was in pain. The kid couldn't run anymore. Their was only one thing he could do now, he hoped that it was enough.

"Is that all you got?" Daigo said with a smirk. "Come on you worthless piece of trash!" He put himself into a fighting stance, trying hard to ignore his pain. "You wouldn't even be able to defeat me, let alone another Digimon!" placing his hands into the air, he got ready to fight.

Daigo was sweating, he was hoping his threat would work. He had no Digimon, he was hurt, he was already running out on his third wing. At this point, a group of baby Digimon could defeat him. Daigo closed his eyes wishing, hoping, the Numemon wouldn't catch on to his bluff.

A minute went by…

Daigo's eyes snapped open, but what he saw was what really surprised him. The Numemon were all backing away from him. He couldn't see their facial expression, but their body movements was enough for him. They were shaking. They were scared, but of WHAT!

The dark haired boy began looking around him. Had a much larger Digimon appeared behind them. Were they scared cause it was about to devour him. He began looking behind him, sweat dripping down his face.

Their was nothing there. Daigo quickly looked to the other side. Nothing. He double checked both times. Nothing. He quickly turned back to the Digimon before him. Perhaps it was a trick to get to turn away.

No. The Digimon had not come any closer. In fact, they had moved further back. They were cowering because of something. Something Daigo could not see. Or even perhaps…

Me. The Digimon tamer thought to himself. Were these Numemon really afraid of me. Had his bluff really worked? They were truly scared of him. Was their another reason why they were so terrified of him. The child did not know. He had not a chance to ask why.

With a loud penetrating screech, Daigo covered his ears wincing in pain. Looking up he saw all the Numemon began to flee the area, all in different directions. The terrible noise began to disappear as the final Digimon disappeared out of sight, into the dense fog.

Daigo's legs finally gave out, as he let out a satisfying sigh. Falling to the ground, he began trying to try to understand what was going on. After being attacked by their once friend Lucemon, he woke up in this forest, he was all alone everyone was nowhere to be found, and now he was attacked by Numemon that had smelled terrible. It was at that thought, he began to remember something.

"That is disgusting!" His nose began to be filled by the terrible scent that warned him of his slug attack. The smell wasn't as bad as before, but the smell was still vomiting inducing. The smell was also coming from behind him. His shirt must be soaked thoroughly with what ever that slime was, it would take forever to get of. It was then that Daigo had a plan.

As he began to stand up, he quickly started to remove his shirt. With his already slimed hands, he began to gather as much slime he could group up. He was right his shirt was covered in his stuff, but he continued with the gathering of slime. There was almost enough slime to fill up his cupped hands.

Daigo's face began to grim, his stomach began to churn. It was truly a putrid smell coming from his hands. This time what was churning his stomach wasn't what he smell. Their was something in it, The smell was making his vision blurry once more he couldn't make it out. He could tell their was some kind of chunks in that slime. He could see the colors that was mixed in it. Their was Green, Pink, white, black… and red. Daigo didn't want to think about it anymore. He went to work.

"Thanks again Keiko!" The child said as he looked at his handiwork. He had just finished covering the slime all over the tree, as much as he could. The smell was just as awful, but that was a good thing. Since The fog was at a point that he couldn't keep the sense of where he was. Thanks to the smell if he were to go in circle, though he wouldn't be able to see it, he would smell it and decide where to go next. This idea was once thought up by the youngest female of the group once. Daigo's face sadden, he wanted to meet up with everyone again.

Picking up his shirt, it still had a lingering scent of the putrid smell. He decided that, for now, he would continue on until he found a river which could try to remove the remaining smell off of his personal self. Seeing as he came from once end, he decided to head into the opposite direction. He headed deep into the fog.

* * *

><p>Digimon Data 1:<p>

Numemon

By many this Digimon is referred to as one of the weakest adult/ champion leveled Digimon. The odor of the Digimon smells like that of the sewers that it can be found in. This Digimon's favorite choice of attack is to throw its own Poo at those it chases, at least it is hoped to be theirs.


End file.
